


[Fanmix] This Armour's Different Pieces

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Britta Perry Fanmix.</p><p>"She wants everyone to be honest, but she lies to herself; she's seen the world but doesn't get it, she has more fights about stuff that doesn't matter than a Youtube comment section; she's passionate, which I find stupid but entertaining."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] This Armour's Different Pieces

  

**(01) I Saw Her In The Anti-War Demonstration** // Jens Lekman

_When I was sixteen_  
 _I hung out with the kids who lacked it_  
 _The kind of punks who were born in leather jackets_  
 _The kind of punks who placed themselves in brackets_

_She was one of them back then_  
 _She was somebody's girlfriend_  
 _And I was no one_  
 _I had nothing_

_And the skies were clear blue skies  
And her eyes were clear blue eyes_

 

**(02) You, Me & The Bourgeoisie** // The Submarines

_Plastic bottles_  
 _Imported water_  
 _Cars we drive wherever we want to_  
 _Clothes we buy, it's sweatshop labor_  
 _Drugs from corporate enablers_  
 _We're not living the Good Life_  
 _Unless we're fighting the Good Fight_  
 _You and me just trying to get it right_

 

**(03) The Prayer** // Bloc Party

_Is it so wrong to crave recognition?_  
 _Second best, runner-up_  
 _Is it so wrong to want rewarding?_  
 _To want more than is given to you?_

 

**(04) A Day In The Road** // Christine Fellows

_Raise a flag if you know why we're here and tell us all again_  
 _Frozen in the road against the backdrop of our cause_  
 _Mortifies us all when we are froced to disagree_  
 _Raise your hand if you don't understand_

 

**(05) Must Try Harder** // Frank Turner

_If I could just relax, then I could admit_  
 _Don't know what I want, but this is not it_  
 _If I could just recall the dreams I had as a kid_  
 _If I could just relax, if I could just let my guard slip -_

 

**(06) Hard Believer** // First Aid Kit

_Well I don't need your eternity or your meaning to feel free  
I just live because I love to and that's enough you see_

 

**(07) Armour** // Ane Brun

_Welcome - my dear friend_  
 _I notice you are wearing your armour again_  
 _Is it the same as our last fight?_  
 _Is it residue from last night?_

_Well - I guess I have extended it_  
 _I tried to bend it a bit_  
 _There was a crack under the chest frame_  
 _and a loose screw on the left steel hand_

 

**(08) Fuck Was I** // Jenny Owen Youngs

_Love is so embarrassing_  
 _I'm this awkward and uncomfortable thing_  
 _I'm running out of places to hide it_  
 _I'm running out of places to hide it_  
 _What the fuck was I thinking?_

 

**(09) Karma Police** // Easy Star All-Stars

_And for a minute_  
 _I lost myself_  
 _I lost myself_

 

**(10) Go Do** // Jónsi

_You will survive, will never stop wonders_  
 _You and sunrise, will never fall under_  
 _We should always know that we can do everything_  
 _Go do!_


End file.
